nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Suit
'"Scarlet Suit" '''is the eighth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 149th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 12, 2015. In the episode, the murder of the town psychiatrist is unlike the others in that the killer left a blood trail. The Episode SAWYER ISLAND It was night. Nearly three in the morning; the hour at which hardly anyone was ever awake. Sawyer Island, the initial location of civilization in the region, was deserted. The tour booth was shut for the night. Father Atticus Kelly was splattered in blood. He was dragging a bludgeoned body by the ankles. It was a woman. She was professionally dressed in white. Father Kelly was shaking. Everything had imploded. This could very well be the end. He let go of one of the ankles to grab at the cross around his neck. His hand fumbled. He tripped and fell hard on a rock. He began to bleed himself. Time was running out, he told himself again. He turned back to the woman in white. Only it wasn't really white anymore. It was scarlet. LANDON'S APARTMENT Landon came home to find Austin scrambling away from the window, dropping things and bumping into the couch. Landon decided to pretend to ignore it. "What are you up to?" Landon asked, casually setting his medical bag on the table. Austin shrugged, scratching at his neck. "Looking at things," he muttered, "the usual." Austin and Landon stared at each other for a short minute before Austin excused himself and went to the bedroom. Landon thought for a moment and then went to the window himself. He saw that Austin had dropped something behind the couch. He bent to pick it up. They were binoculars. Bird-watching? Landon thought. He suddenly froze. Outside the window, Natalie's window was just visible. That disgusting pig, Landon thought. If everyone knew Austin was alive and his life was not in danger, Landon would tell Silas about this. Or Father Kelly. Or his psychiatrist friend. But the only people he could tell were Sabrina, Natalie, Austin himself, or his wife Katherine. But Sabrina was away, Natalie was just as bad, Austin was pointless, and Katherine would be angry. Yes, Landon thought, he was in a predicament. But then again, if he told his psychiatrist friend, he could always pretend like he was asking questions for someone else. He never would have to say Austin's name. Landon dialed her number. "You have reached the office of Dr. Linda Hartigan," the voicemail said, "Unfortunately, open-hours have ended. Please wait for more options." Landon hung up. He was confused; it was Wednesday afternoon. Why would she be closed on a Wednesday afternoon? Perhaps she was working on a project and could not be disturbed. It might be best to see her in person. In the bedroom, Austin disposed of the tissues. He grabbed his laptop and began searching the internet for information on Deputy Oliver Winthrop. Since Natalie seemed so keen to start her own affair with him, Austin needed to find his own way to get rid of him. Austin turned away from his pictures of Katherine as he Googled. The affair was technically on hiatus, but it was far from over. Austin had to see Natalie again before Katherine came to town. A marriage certificate popped up. Winthrop had been married to...Sabrina?! A smile crept across Austin's face. How interesting...he must ask Sabrina about her ex-husband upon her return from Cardiff. THE CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II The Wednesday afternoon service was scarcely attended. Natalie's family was only one of three. Father Kelly kept stuttering; he seemed nervous. But why? There was hardly anyone here. Of course, her father always had this look during sermons that would scare any preacher. "I want to talk about faith," Father Kelly said, "and how we all must have it in our most stressful and horrifying of moments." Natalie tuned him out. She wondered if Austin missed her. He was the one who ended the affair, but he was also the one who would have to start it up again. Across the aisle, Oliver Winthrop sat, hands clasped. He looked bored. Natalie scooted over to the end of the pew and whispered to him. "Come over tonight," she said. Oliver nodded. He cast her a sly smile. "We'll take pictures," Natalie said. She slid back over to her family. Time to make Austin jealous, she thought. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE The psychiatry office was indeed closed. Landon was genuinely surprised. Dr. Linda Hartigan was not one for closing shop on a weekday. He rang for her upstairs apartment. There was no answer. He felt the office's door handle. It was locked. Sighing, Landon removed his own ring of keys and found the one labeled "Dr. LH." He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He instantly recoiled. The place was completely ransacked, just like Austin's office had been. There had been a visible struggle of mass proportions. Immediately sensing the worst, Landon ran through the office, calling Linda's name. In her private office, her filing cabinets had been emptied and their contents burned. All her patients and their histories gone. Her desk had been swept clean, her belongings along the floor. Blood stained the carpet. Landon gagged. He moved behind the desk, hoping not to find her body. He felt tears springing to his eyes. Her wedding ring was on the ground next to the cross necklace she wore always. One of her shoes was against the wall. Landon finally called the Sheriff. When he hung up, he wept. Five minutes later, the Sheriff and Deputy had already developed a blood trail. "The Killer entered through the front door," Silas said, "late at night. Only Dr. Hartigan was here." Landon bit his lip. "The Killer entered her private office upon invitation..." "She knew her attacker?" Landon interjected. Silas frowned. "We're a small town, Dr. Langdon. I doubt that reveals anything." "Anyway," the Deputy said, "the Killer then made every attempt to kill her, but she put up something of a fight." "Indeed," Silas said, "since she didn't die instantaneously, the Killer didn't use a gun. It's likely she was killed by strangulation." Landon turned away, sickened. "Shall we?" Oliver said, gesturing to the door. Landon and Silas followed. They got in the Sheriff's car. Time to follow the blood trail. SAWYER ISLAND "Here?" Landon said, "Why would someone stash a body here? It's a tourist attraction." "Beats me," Silas said, "But she's definitely here. Look at the blood on the booth." Landon wrinkled his nose. "Some trek," Oliver said, "unless he had a car." "I hope she's not in the water," Silas said, "It's quite deep." "That would be the most logical disposal option, however," Oliver said, "Water weathers away fingerprints." "I don't think she's in the water," Landon said. He was staring at the sand, a deep crimson. Silas crouched down and moved along the blood until he got to the rock wall. He sighed. "Here she is." Oliver bent down to look into a cavelike rock crevasse. "Ick," he said. Landon was horrified at the sight. She was bent and contorted, shoved into the opening. He could hardly make out her face. "That does it," Landon said, "This is the last one." "Sorry?" Silas said, standing. Landon began to walk away. He called over his shoulder. "This is the last time he gets away with it." LANDON'S APARTMENT Landon sat with Alice, the mortician. They were both still grieving. "Two doctors left in town," Alice said somberly. "If I drank, I would," Landon said. Alice laughed. "I better get down to the morgue. Her family is ready for the autopsy." Landon took Alice's hand and they sat there for a minute. Then, Alice left. As soon as the door closed, the phone rang. "Get it!" Austin yelled from the bathroom. No shit, Landon thought, it's not like you can just pick up the phone. "Hello?" Landon answered. "Hey," Sabrina said. Landon immediately felt a flood of relief. Hearing her voice made his awful day seem less horrid. "How's the program?" Landon asked. Sabrina groaned. "They sent an e-mail saying to wait two more weeks! Can you believe that? Anyway, I'm in this wonderful hotel across from the BBC Studios. Very high-end. I saw Peter Capaldi." "Did you hear about what happened here?" Landon interrupted. There was a silent pause. "Yes," Sabrina said, "It's actually why I called. I want you to go to the crime scene and take pictures for me." "Why?" Landon said instinctively. "Because Bryce said he wouldn't," Sabrina said, "But I think there's something the Sheriff missed. As usual. So please do it? I'm so bored up here. At least I can sort through pictures and be useful." Landon agreed. OPHELIA'S OFFICE Ophelia was doing her usual Wednesday night routine; watch Survivor, have a cup of chamomile tea, and then scan the town's phone activity. A lot of phone calls were coming from the apartment complex today. Nothing too unusual, just curious. Ophelia clicked on a different setting, showing text messages being sent. Hacking was probably Ophelia's greatest skill and her proudest accomplishment. The Sheriff would kill to have a web of information like this. "Ooo," Ophelia said, "Picture messages!" She opened the ones sent from the Sterling residence. She gasped. They were nudes. Natalie and the Deputy. Why would someone be sending something like that? "From NS," the system said. Natalie Sterling sent the pictures. But to whom? "AD," the system informed. AD? How many ADs lived in Sawyer Gulch? Or maybe the person was outside Sawyer Gulch? Not likely. Ophelia opened the town's directory and scanned the names. There were two ADs. Arla DeGaulle, a Croatian immigrant who lived with her seven children. Not a likely candidate for recipient of nudes. Austin Devereaux, dead man. Not likely either. But then again...he was never found. How interesting... APARTMENT COMPLEX Ophelia wandered the top floor of the apartment complex. She found Austin's to-be room empty. So he wasn't here... Across the hall, she broke into Dr. Langdon's apartment and peered into the living room. Austin Devereaux was lying on the couch, watching television. She closed the door and smiled to herself. Austin was alive! Then why did he want everyone to think him dead? How did Landon find out he was alive to begin with? How many other supposedly dead people were truly alive? "HEY!" Ophelia turned. Bryce was at the end of the hallway, looking pissed. Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Hi, Bryce," she said. Bryce stomped down the hallway. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded. "I'm looking for the doctor," Ophelia said, "How many laws am I breaking? Seven?" "Shut up," Bryce said, "Mind your own business, eh?" Ophelia pushed past him. "I'm in way too deep now..." THE CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II Father Kelly wiped the knife clean. He hadn't had a chance to do it last night or this morning. He dropped it in the hastily dug hole in the basement. He filled the hole with Earth and prayed for his safety. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The psychiatrist, mentioned numerous times through the season, was murdered in this episode. Her name was Dr. Linda Hartigan. She was a close friend of the other two doctors, Landon and Alice. Austin's affair with Natalie, though on hiatus, is far from over, as stated by Austin himself. He also becomes incredibly jealous of Oliver Winthrop and begins to search for dirt on him. He discovers that he was married to Sabrina and vows to ask her about it upon her return from Cardiff. Sabrina's trip in Cardiff is extended by two weeks. Ophelia discovers Austin is alive, making her the sixth known person to know of his status. References Survivor is referenced. Trivia *Though the Sheriff and Oliver said Dr. Hartigan may have been killed by strangulation, the amount of blood suggests otherwise. *Unlike other murders, Father Kelly did not put his victim in the water nor the Watermill. *Producers realized prior to this episode's airing that the season is similar to the popular British TV show, Broadchurch. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes